


[博君一肖]野狼disco

by Foggystorm



Category: Bjyx
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foggystorm/pseuds/Foggystorm
Kudos: 36





	[博君一肖]野狼disco

野狼disco

001

“日！莫打！啷个紧到打电话耶！(怎么一直打电话)，挎衣服了，得甩脑壳！(蹦迪) 没信号哈……”

肖战掏出兜里狂震的手机，正快一口气吐完，那边愣了一下，马上又给他打断，

“战哥！快莫甩了！婆娘都遭别个拐起跑了，那边还有点想闹事……”

肖战捂住耳朵，隔了迪厅里喧闹的世界，电话那头隐约传来女人莺莺脆脆的声音，似乎在推搡着挣扎，周围是互呛的吼叫，还有一个特别的少年音朝着电话这头故意喊着，

“城西在世赵子龙是吧，你女人我要了！有种就来圈皇迪厅！不然今晚就给你做了！”

那个女人是肖战在家附近的高中捡的宝，当时也就一时兴起，看她一漂亮妹儿被几个混混缠上，搭了把手，抬脚收拾了一顿。刚想耍一次见义勇为的社会人威风，妹儿就拉到他的袖子说要做他的马子。

对于草原突来马的情况，像他这种有风度的社会大哥……

水灵气儿的妹儿肯定是无法拒绝的。

但肖战是个隐藏的锅盖(gay)，不好这一口。可看到妹儿一副林黛玉样，心变得软塌塌的。还是不好拒绝，当着外人面前收她为大哥的女人，实则兄弟伙都晓得她是大哥的小妹儿。

从此以后，风风雨雨就很少闯过，加之长得好看，带出去面子也多稀罕的。

日子过舒坦了，有人要硬碰硬，那就别怪他无情！我丢的是脸，你丢的是命。

“我日！东西南北四条街，打听打听谁是爹！”

肖战一口气跑出来，闷到脑壳冲到百米开外的迪厅门口。

一看，兄弟伙去的不多，还在拿手机对着街边吼电话喊人。

“是说不得，(怪不得)，那个王啥子博，你的野物哥哥啷个没有来耶？” 

肖战凑近一看，那个浅黄毛不就正是最近嚣张得不得了的“城南一霸”的弟嘛！难怪不得兄弟伙兴师动众要喊人，但他现在看到小黄毛。

女人嘛现在倒有些无所谓了，女人可都没他长得好看。

“喂！问你话！你的野物哥哥呢？” 

肖战还算有良心地给妹儿飞了个安慰的眼风，只是抬起眼，和小黄毛对视的眼神又多了点暧昧。

“我不叫王啥子博，我叫王一博！” 小黄毛扒着妹儿的肩看起来不太自然，肖战憋憋嘴又摸摸鼻子，心念道，“啧，年龄太小，还是个雏。” 

两边兄弟就光干瞪眼站着，老大们也不说话，等着对方松口，小弟们无事，偶尔互相“不经意”地啐一口粗痰到对面，有好几次还差点直接动手。

终于，“城南一霸”带着弟兄来了，一来便带着一些棒槌，仗势欺人的样立显。

“老弟，我陪闹呢，你就得笑，我给你脸呢，你就得要。” 肖战脸上挂着假笑，话是给“城南一霸”说的，但一眼都没给他，就目不斜视直盯着小黄毛。

少年人皮薄，经不起看，没一会儿脸就挂了点胭脂红，连烧过耳根子。白嫩的耳垂上还坠着的银环随他偏头闪过一道细光，微黄的头发在路灯下泛起缥缈的白。

“一博，人松了，咱不搞别人的马。” 他“城南一霸”还是新人，再怎么说面前的“城西在世赵子龙”－－肖战确实是东西南北四街的大哥，面子上不能过不去。

“哥……是妹儿自己说的她不幸福，他耍她。” 王一博扬扬下巴对着肖战。

“嘿！有意思！神理由！我的草原我的马，我想咋耍就咋耍！要不你来感受一下哥哥的爱抚？” 

始料不及的天真可给肖战气笑了，对于面前的一朵小牡丹，简直是略显无语，凌晨迪吧夜聊感情呢？卤鱼有约也没管这么宽的吧？

“城南一霸”也是一副恨铁不成钢的样子，戳了戳王一博的脑门，强行扒开妹儿，往肖战怀里丢去。肖战伸出手撑住她的双肩，离得远些，往旁边弟兄们的地方一推，事儿大抵就完了。

他一脸又好气又好笑地盯着王一博，手指在虚空里比划着，小黄毛简直一吃饱没事做，撑傻了才来这一出。

“弟弟，哥哥送你一句话，风花雪月得冰上过，没有实力就别惹祸，你说你长一张小白脸多容易找妹儿，我们屋头的还是算了嘛，没多大个稀奇头哈！”

肖战说完，一个潇洒的转身，蹬着机车皮靴子，裤子上挂的链条随步伐吊儿郎当地荡着，直接进了他们身后的迪厅，一连串哗啦啦的声音吵到了王一博的眼睛。

9021年了，居然还有沙雕穿8002年的衣服……

002

十二点，迪厅开始燃了起来，中央的大舞池里挤满了扭动腰肢的人，浓烈香水和汗液混杂在一起，偷偷张牙舞爪地缠向心里要追逐的猎物。

肖战坐在一旁的卡座，冷眼睥睨着一些人，他们和他一样觊觎着更前面专属舞台上卖弄身姿的男人。

DJ放了首劲爆舞曲，他便随着节奏变换卡点动作，似无生命的牵线木偶，被人操控在股掌之间，颓废到极致的美，无生无息也算。

肖战喝地微醺，双颊染上绯红云团，眯起眼想看得清楚他的模样，但他跃舞的发丝遮住脸庞，扫过秀挺的侧颜，呼出的气差点润了发梢。

下一秒，他突然转身，对着他这边，一只手朝向心口，手指比枪。

是音乐最后一个鼓点，猛然扣动扳机，直挺着面对他倒下。

似真无生息。

003

肖战放下酒瓶向舞池走去，过了一半儿，猎物出现在眼前。

四周是纷扰忘我的人群，他似被带动了，伸出一只手勾起那人的脖颈。半睁迷离眼，不顾他的疑惑，俯身向下，落下一朵绯红云晕。

“呼……” 暗角巷里，粗重喘息交织。王一博手里还提着一杆烟，身下也忙得不亦乐乎。

缓慢抽动的下身和肖战的后穴紧密相吸，一进一出之间，萎靡的丝线连了断，断了又连。

他看着肖战沉沦的模样，抬起手，猛地抽吸一口香烟。白雾包在嘴里，对准肖战的唇，吻上。渡去的残余从缝隙中逃出，肖战呛住了，咳得全身发紧，后穴夹得王一博飘飘欲仙。

忍不住扬起脖颈，终于，释放了所有忍受的欲望。

“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。”


End file.
